


Actions speak for themselves

by starkbuddie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkbuddie/pseuds/starkbuddie
Summary: After another dinner in the Diaz household, Buck's preparing to head out but when it comes to saying goodbye to his best friend, his actions definitely spoke for him...Or where Buck accidentally kisses Eddie without even realizing...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 453





	Actions speak for themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> So here I go again putting into words what's going through my mind. I wanted to make a story a little longer than the first one I made, and I was thinking of how would go their first kiss if it was actually "an accident". 
> 
> Like the last one, I'm so sorry if there's any kind of mistake. English is not my first language. I will do my best to correct them. 
> 
> Oh and I'm really bad at titles sorry :')
> 
> Hope you like it (:

Buck was sitting in his truck completely frozen thinking about what just happened ...

_Buck had arrived at the Diaz household three hours ago with a bag full of ingredients, telling his best friend that he was going to cook for them._

_“Don’t burn down my kitchen !” said Eddie when the younger one started preparing the food._

_Eventually, Chris had joined Buck in the kitchen asking his Buck if he could help him. Meanwhile, Eddie just sat there watching them with the biggest smile on his face._

_After eating and having their usual talk about what’s going on at Christopher’s school, what new things he had learned and how he was doing, the three of them decide to play a video game. Christopher was cheering on for his father, while Buck pouted about how it was not fair because they were two against one. Eventually, Eddie announced that it was time for Chris to go to bed._

_After putting Chris to bed, Buck stayed a while helping Eddie cleaning up. There was a comfortable silence between them while they worked on cleaning the kitchen with such ease._  
_By the time they were done, they made their way to the couch. They talked for several minutes about anything and everything. Their expressions and their small smiles radiated peace. After a while, Buck looked at his phone realizing that maybe it was time to go home. They had a shift the next morning and he needed some deserved sleep. He started to put his jacket on and take his stuff from the kitchen. Before going back to the living room where Eddie was picking some toys that were on the floor. He gently touched his shoulder to draw his attention._

_“I’m going home, go to sleep Eds you deserve it. See you tomorrow” announced the younger one before planting a gentle kiss on Eddie’s lips, and make his way to the door_

_When he arrived at his truck, Buck realizes what he had done. And realized that now there was no backing down._

... And that’s how Buck found himself in his car completely frozen.

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go back into the house and face his best friend. So before he gave it more thinking, he just started the car and made his way home. Praying that Eddie would not bring up what just happened the next morning at work.

That night, both of them, had a hard time falling asleep. One of them completely freaking out about how he had maybe ruined everything with one of the most important persons in his life. The other one thinking about how he wanted to go to his apartment, kiss him back and never let him go.

The next morning when Buck arrived in front of the station and saw that Eddie’s truck was already there, he took a minute to breathe slowly before making his way out of his truck and towards the station.

When he entered the station the first thing he did was making his way towards the locker room to change. But when he came out of the locker room, the first thing he saw was Eddie standing there with his arms crossed. He nervously made his way towards his best friend. But before he could say anything, Eddie pointed a finger at him, opening and closing his mouths like he was looking for something to say.

“Idiota”

And before he could process what Eddie had just said, he felt Eddie’s lips on his. It was a small kiss, so gentle but a little longer than the one from the previous night.  
When Eddie separate their lips. He just walked to the stairs making his way upstairs to the kitchen.

Buck just stood there processing what happened, he touched his lips processing everything, before running upstairs.

“You can’t just call me Idiot, kiss me and then walk out like nothing happened” complained the younger one when he arrived upstairs where is best friend was.

Eddie looked at him slightly smirking. Meanwhile, the younger one had his eyes wide opened because he realized that he had just said that in front of the whole team.

“Remind me, please. What did you do last night ?” Asked Eddie

“What’s happening” whispered Chimney to Hen before she shushed him

“I ... uh ... I didn’t call you Idiot”

“Really Buck? All you have to say ?” asked Eddie slowly making is way towards Buck and placing gently his hand on his arm. "You kiss me and you went home like nothing happened. You left me there wanting to kiss you again"

"You did ?" asked Buck making Eddie laugh.

For only response, Eddie took gently Buck's face between his hands and kiss him. This time, Buck kissed back. It was a sweet kiss, but more passionate than the previous ones.

"Why didn't we bet on that ?" asked Hen looking between Bobby and Chimney

"Come on, let's just give them some privacy and time." said Bobby obligating the other two to go downstairs. 

The two boys finally broke the kiss, but they stayed there. Their eyes close, their foreheads touching. "Come by the house tonight, we should talk about us..." whispered Eddie, "... and maybe do more of this too, definitely doing more of this". Before Buck could answer the alarm went off and they started running downstairs. 

When they were finally alone that night, Buck immediately captured Eddie's lips with his. The two boys were more than happy that last night's "incident" happened because now they were here together, finally able to pour their hearts out to each other.

"I'm definitely never going to get tired of this." said Eddie caressing Buck's cheek 

"I hope so, I'm definitely not planning on going anywhere. So you will have to support me your whole life." replied Buck slightly laughing while taking Eddie's hand between his own.

"I'll take your word for it, cariño." 


End file.
